1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latching mechanisms and, more particularly, to a latching mechanism for folding drive bay door.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Optical disk drives are widely used to access video, audio, and data files stored on optical disks. A computer enclosure generally defines an opening for receiving and installing the optical disk drive. A folding drive bay door is configured for covering the entrance. The purpose of having a folding drive bay door is to prevent dust and other particles from entering the personal computer. The folding drive bay door can be opened or closed relative to the entrance via latching mechanism.
A typical latching mechanism for the folding drive bay door includes a hinge. The folding drive bay door is connected to the personal computer via the hinge. The folding drive bay door is rotatable about the hinge.
However, in order to have a folding drive bay door able to open completely relative to the personal computer, a slot is defined between the folding drive bay door and the personal computer when the hinge is attached to the folding drive bay door and the personal computer. Thus, the appearance of the personal computer is not very good.
Therefore, a latching mechanism for folding drive bay door which leads to an electronic device with a nice appearance is desired.